


Rainbow Feathers

by faeryn



Series: Wing Kink [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bunker Fic, Destiel - Freeform, Domesticity, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas forgets to put his wings away and Sam and Kevin get curious. Dean takes action to stop them getting handsy with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles* I’m back with another wing kink! This one is especially for cobalt_wings who particularly requested ;) This one is going to be a little bit more fluffy... at least that’s the intention, but forgive me if it ends up just being more mindless, well... *laughs*
> 
> I’m setting this in a magical AU where everything is however I say it is and whatever I say it is because it’s easier than trying to work this stuff around canon and I don’t want to create a whole other world but for the sake of some wing kink... this is going to be a series I think XD
> 
> Incidentally, if I do make it a longer series of stories would anyone be interested in exploring other pairings? I love writing about these two but there are so many characters available and if this is a magical everybody-lives-I-can-do-whatever-I-like AU then it seems silly to restrict myself to only destiel. Lmk what you guys think anyway! I mean, obviously I know I can write whatever I want, but I’d rather focus on pairings people ask for than just go wild and have everyone sitting there wishing to see different ones :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the truly INCREDIBLE [Tsuminubaru](http://tsuminubiaru.tumblr.com/post/89858898999/commission-piece-for-the-wonderful-faeryn-who), who produced the most amazing art for this fic that I could have ever hoped for~

 

“You’re not usually up early,” Dean remarked to Sam as he entered the kitchen, peering over his brother’s shoulder to see what he was cooking.

“You’re not usually so cheerful,” Sam shot back and Dean flashed him a grin as he padded to the fridge to pull out bacon and pancake batter.

“Bitch,” Dean chuckled, tucking various food items under his arms.

“Jerk,” Sam laughed, pulling the pan from the heat and making room for his brother. “Dude are you ever going to start worrying about your cholesterol?” He eyed the mountain of food Dean was about to prepare and frowned in concern.

“Why, when you worry about it for me?” He grinned, jostling Sam playfully and cracking eggs into a big bowl.

“Yeah but you never listen,” Sam laughed, dropping the subject.

There was a grumble from the doorway as Cas walked into the kitchen, the angel was notoriously _not_ a morning person. He walked over to Dean and butted his shoulder with his head.

“Coffee,” he complained and Dean looked at Sam.

“Snap to it, Sammy,” Dean chuckled, planting a kiss in Cas’ messy hair.

“C-Cas...” Sam breathed, his voice full of wonder.

“Coffeeeeee,” Cas whined.

“Dude your _wings_ ,” and Dean looked up from his task sharply to glance back at Cas. They’d slept curled up in Castiel’s opalescent wings but he had assumed Cas would put them away before coming out to breakfast. Instead they drooped heavily behind him, feathers dragging carelessly on the ground as he butted Dean again then looked up at him, widening his eyes plaintively. For a guy with such a deep, gruff voice Cas sure was cute, Dean thought, but unfortunately he also knew it full well.

“Coffee?”

“Alright, alright, jeez man I’ll get your stupid coffee!” Dean threw up his hands in defeat and Cas’ face split into a wide grin of triumph.

“Dean you’re not, you, his, _Dean_ ,” Sam spluttered as Dean began preparing coffee. “You’ve seen them before?”

“Only last night,” Dean admitted, “pretty cool huh?”

“Pretty cool?!” Sam goggled at him and Dean grinned back; he loved teasing his little brother.

Cas moved away from the bickering brothers and hopped up to sit on the table, his wings too big for him to sit in a chair right now. Stretching his body he also stretched out his wings then quickly pulled them back in as a hanging pan clattered to the floor noisily.

“Oops,” he said sheepishly, folding the wings tightly to his back.

Dean couldn’t help laughing as he pulled out four mugs, lining them up while he waited for the coffee to brew.

“Mor- woah!” Kevin’s voice spoke from the doorway, though he was obscured from sight by Cas’ massive wings. “Cool wings Cas,” he sounded just as awed as Sam.

“Thank you, Kevin,” Cas rumbled happily and his wings gave a shuffling little shiver, as if they were pleased by the compliment also. Dean cocked his eyebrow at the angel who just gave him a little smile back.

“Can I touch them?” Kevin asked, all innocence and wonder – they often forgot how much younger than Dean and Sam Kevin was since he had matured so much in the year Dean was in Purgatory so it was strange to hear him sound so childlike.

Dean looked up sharply but Cas just nodded and stretched one wing out for Kevin’s tentative fingers.

“Cas...” Dean said carefully, “you sure that’s a good idea?”

“He can’t hurt me, Dean,” Cas responded, “is there coffee yet?”

“Not... really what I was worried about,” Dean grumbled, pouring coffee and handing it to Cas who accepted it with a grateful nod, bringing the mug to his nose and inhaling deeply. He’d grown very fond of coffee and struggled to start the day without it; even though he didn’t technically _need_ sleep he was accustomed to spending the night with Dean so sleeping had become a habit, too.

Dean watched as Kevin’s fingers stroked the feathers gently but Cas seemed completely unaffected, sipping his coffee and looking more appreciative of the dark liquid than the caressing hands. Eventually Dean noticed Sam looking at Cas with a strange expression and he sighed heavily.

“You, too?” He said sharply and Sam looked back at him almost defiantly.

“What? I bet _you_ were pretty overwhelmed the first time you saw them.”

Dean bit back a chuckle, remembering that he wasn’t exactly the one who had been overwhelmed last night. “Yeah but, you know,” his cheeks coloured, it was hard to admit he didn’t like seeing other people with their hands all over Cas.

“You can touch as well if you want, Sam,” Cas said, finally catching the drift of their conversation. He seemed totally nonplussed and held out his mug for more coffee. Sam didn’t need telling twice and immediately began stroking the other wing, grinning in a bright, happy way at Kevin as they moved along the soft feathers.

“They’re like _velvet_ ,” Sam breathed and Kevin nodded enthusiastically. The two of them had apparently been reduced to ten year olds and Dean laughed, walking over to hand Cas his coffee and stopping to press a gentle kiss to the angel’s nose. Cas tilted his head up and kissed Dean back softly.

“It’s okay, Dean,” he reassured his lover, putting his free hand on Dean’s hip and squeezing gently.

Sam and Kevin didn’t seem to notice the exchange between the couple, too busy stroking and tugging at the feathers in front of them. At one point Sam got a little too enthusiastic and pulled a secondary feather and Cas hissed in pain and jerked the wing out of his grip instinctively.

“Be careful,” he growled and Dean had to bite his own tongue to keep from adding his own rebuke.

Eventually satisfied that his brother and friend weren’t going to hurt his boyfriend Dean turned away and began cooking breakfast.

“How come you never showed us your wings before?” Sam asked, his touch light since he’d accidentally hurt his friend.

“I never really thought about it,” Cas confessed, “to me they are always visible, a part of me I can feel is always there.” He tilted his head to one side thoughtfully as he considered the rest of his answer. “I suppose it never occurred to me that you might find them interesting. No human has seen an angel’s wings since...” he thought for a moment, “the shepherds, I think, were the last.”

“You mean we’re the first humans to see angel wings since Jesus was born?” Kevin was aghast.

Cas nodded, sipping his coffee and savouring the bitterness before continuing. “Dean was the first human in all Creation to touch an angel’s wings, too.”

Dean almost dropped the glass jug of pancake batter he was holding as Cas revealed this tidbit of information. The angel caught his eye and he knew Cas had saved this for the most opportune moment, knowing Dean would be shocked.

“You’re _kidding_ ,” he gaped but Cas shook his head.

“Holy shit,” Sam murmured, “is it... y’know, frowned on?”

“Not exactly, again I think we just never considered it. The shepherds were so awed by Gabriel’s wings they nearly lost their minds so I think we largely kept them hidden for the sake of human sanity. The concept of a human actually touching our wings... well until yesterday it never even crossed _my_ mind, and Dean and I have been together for a while now.” He sounded thoughtful, even a little bemused.

They all fell silent again, the only sound the sizzle and spit of Dean’s pans and the occasional rustle of feathers as Cas shifted a wing to allow Sam and Kevin better access.

“Well I think that the preening was a waste of time,” Cas sighed eventually as Dean plated up their breakfast, pulling his wings forward and glaring at the rumpled feathers, running his fingers across a few before giving up.

“Think you can put those away for us while we sit?” Dean asked, motioning for Cas to stop taking up their breakfast table with full hands.

“Hmm... no. But I’ll keep them out of the way,” Cas conceded, folding his wings tightly against his back and choosing a stool to sit on so they wouldn’t be crushed behind him.

Dean, Cas and Kevin voraciously devoured their breakfast while Sam picked at a few pieces of bacon and a pancake before finally giving up the rest of his plate to the ever-hungry Kevin. Sam couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off Cas’ wings and his fingers itched to touch them again, though given how Dean was glowering he wasn’t sure he’d get another opportunity.

Dean watched Sam’s eyes rove over Cas’ wings and felt a surge of possessive jealousy. Cas was _his_ dammit, not just some damn novelty for them to fawn all over. His mouth curved upwards in a sly grin as an idea came to him. Gripping his fork between his teeth he silently prayed to another angel he knew and Cas shot him a look.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas began.

“Yes, Dean, what the hell do you want?” Balthazar asked from behind him irritably, “do you think I’m at your beck and call like this lovesick moron?” He indicated Cas, but there was no heat in his tone. Balthazar was a naturally prickly fellow but nice enough deep down. _Really_ deep down. “And Castiel I’m surprised at you, sitting around showing off your wings like that. I’m embarrassed on your behalf, really.”

“C’mere, Balthazar,” Dean said, his tone sweet, “I’ve got something for you.”

“I don’t think I want anything you have to give, Deano,” Balthazar said irritably, using the nickname he knew Dean hated just to needle him but moving forward anyway.

“You might,” Dean grinned.

“Dean...” Cas had a warning tone in his voice, suddenly guessing Dean’s intention but it was too late. Balthazar was within Dean’s reach and the human lunged forward, curling his arm around the slender angel and deftly finding the oil gland at the base of Balthazar’s spine in almost the exact same spot as Castiel’s.

Before Balthazar could object Dean brushed his fingers gently over the gland and was rewarded with the same wrenching scream Cas had made the night before and then the room was filled with rainbow feathers. “Holy shit,” the angel exclaimed breathlessly.

“How did I know your wings would be friggin’ rainbows, Balthazar,” Dean laughed as Balthazar sagged into his arms with a yelp.

“What the bloody fuck do you think you’re doing?” The angel snarled at him but his body trembled in a way that suggested he didn’t mind especially.

His wings really were like rainbows, a gradient of feathers that were a deep, blood red at the base where they connected to his back and then fading through the spectrum until they turned a lilac that was almost white at the ends of his primaries. Before he could stop himself Sam let out a gasping breath and an awed little “oh...” Kevin was equally floored, unable to tear his eyes away from the massive wings that spread throughout the room.

Dean got up and began to clear their plates with a dismissive air, though he was quite amazed at how beautiful Balthazar’s wings were – not that they were even close to the magnificence of Castiel’s, of course.

“So now you guys can bother Balthazar and stop pawing my guy, okay?” He said the words as casually as he could, but the other assembled men understood the threat behind them. This was Dean’s way of reminding them Cas was _his_ , wings and all.

Balthazar withdrew his wings but left them visible, glaring angrily at Dean.

“No but really, what the bloody fuck? I don’t go around touching you up do I? What gives you the right- ohh,” he broke off as Sam’s curiosity finally got the best of him and he leaned over the table to run a shy finger down one of the rumpled feathers.

Balthazar’s wings gave a little shiver and Dean suddenly realised that Cas had been exerting a lot of effort to keep his wings still so Dean could groom them and was impressed with his self-control.

“Stop that,” Balthazar hissed at Sam, who backed off a little – but not much. He had very long arms, after all.

“Sorry man, I just thought of all the angels we know you’d be the one most likely to be up for a decent grooming, the rest of you is always so dishevelled I figured you could use the sprucing up.” Dean gave Balthazar his best grin then leapt out of his way as the angel lunged for him.

“How did you even know- of course, _Castiel_ ,” Balthazar said Cas’ name like a curse and rounded on the other angel but Cas just sipped his coffee with an air of disinterest. “Brother mine, have you been giving away our secrets?”

“Absolutely not, Dean is perfectly capable of being a curious ass all on his own.” He finished his coffee and held the mug out to Dean for more, who obliged him gladly. “Though, in this, I believe he _has_ given you a tremendous gift. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he got up and drained his mug, “I think we need to be somewhere.” Grabbing Dean by the hand he half-pulled, half-dragged the human from the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Destiel~ <3 Whoops did I have to increase the rating? What a pity ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sick. Sick sick sick. So if this chapter sucks it's because my brain is mush :P (Certainly not any bearing on my writing abilities, thank you very much, I'm amazing. *wink*) But I didn't want to keep you all waiting longer than I already have so hopefully this will be okay to tide you over x I have managed to finally decide on the other two pairings, but you’ll have to wait and see ;) I’ll try to get them written up asap!
> 
> I'm also pretty impressed with myself that I can now spell 'uropygial' correctly first time without looking it up.
> 
> Or possibly a little ashamed
> 
> Nah, definitely impressed ;)

Cas dragged Dean through into the library room but before he could take him any further Dean pulled back, drawing Cas into his arms and pressing their lips together hungrily. Castiel looked up at him when they broke apart, a sly expression on his face.

“I take it you didn’t appreciate my wings getting all rumpled again?” Cas’ eyes glinted with amusement.

“Oh no, the opposite, I’m glad… gives me an excuse to groom you again,” Dean growled, curling his arm around Castiel’s waist and brushing his uropygial gland gently as he pulled the man in closer for another kiss. Cas let out another of his uncontrollable moans into Dean’s mouth and the hunter used that as an opportunity to slide his tongue gently into his angel’s mouth, savoring the coffee flavor of his lover. 

They heard Balthazar give a little cry and realised they were much too close to the kitchen for comfort so they began moving through the bunker quickly, unable to take their hands off each other but urgently needing to be somewhere private. After backing into furniture one too many times Cas let out an exasperated groan and, in a flurry of wings, they were in their bedroom. 

Dean slid his hands up the back of Cas’ shirt, feeling for the soft, downy feathers where his wings met the smooth skin of his back. He wondered briefly how Cas’ wings didn’t ruin his t-shirt but he quickly decided that was a question for later as he finally reached the joint and Cas moaned into his mouth, lacing his fingers into Dean’s hair and pulling him harder into their kiss. Cas pushed him back against the bedroom door as Dean began to run his fingers through the small feathers at the base of the angel’s wings, enjoying the whimpering sound Cas made as he straightened the feathers. Castiel flattened his body against Dean’s and rocked his hips once, bringing his rapidly hardening erection into contact with Dean’s own and making him gasp and kiss him back even harder. 

Dean felt his whole body respond eagerly to Cas’ desperate attention and he relaxed, letting Cas take over as he pressed their bodies together, kissing him with such ferocity Dean was sure he’d end up with a busted lip. He stroked the feathers on Cas’ back gently, smiling as Cas let out a muffled moan and froze, wings quivering as Dean trailed his fingertips up to the joint and stroked gently. 

“Ahh…” Cas choked back a cry and broke their kiss, his body taut with self control as Dean’s exploring fingers roamed the underside of his wings. They were trembling and Dean was once again struck by how hard Cas must have been trying to keep them still last night as he groomed them. 

“Mm, wish I’d known about this sooner,” Dean murmured, kissing down Castiel’s jaw and running one hand over the oil gland at the base of Cas’ spine, drawing another quiet cry from the angel. Cas clung to him, arms around Dean’s neck as if he would fall to the floor if he released him and Dean could feel a tremor run through Cas’ body. Running his other hand down Cas’ back Dean molded his fingers to the curve of Castiel’s ass and pulled him in tight, rocking his pelvis against Cas as he kissed down the angel’s throat. 

“I didn’t… nngh,” Cas faltered as Dean coated his fingers in the oil and began to card them gently through Cas’ feathers, “know it would feel like this,” he managed to gasp out and then suddenly the ferocity was back. Cas pulled Dean’s head up by his hair, making the hunter cry out in protest at the sudden pain, then crashed their mouths together, sliding his tongue into Dean’s mouth as if he was trying to lick the breath from his body. 

“ _Cas, fuck,_ ” Dean moaned around a mouthful of tongue, instinctively curling his arms around the angel and pressing them closer together. 

Cas broke the kiss and tugged Dean’s t-shirt off over his head before he could protest, his own following quickly and once more Dean was struck with a curiosity about how the shirt remained undamaged despite the massive wings protruding from Castiel’s back. He didn’t get an opportunity to voice his thoughts, however, as Cas lifted him bodily, spinning them around and tossing his lover unceremoniously on the bed, diving after him in a heartbeat. Cas slotted their bodies together, one leg between Dean’s and arms on either side of the hunter as he leaned down and brought their lips back together ferociously, licking the roof of his mouth and inhaling Dean’s moan as if it were his life breath. 

Dean’s hands roamed freely, sliding through the free flowing oil on Cas’ back and trailing warm wetness over his skin, his feathers, igniting the angel’s passion further. Cas responded with a load groan and began kissing down Dean’s jaw again, tongue lashing out to lick at the pulse point on his neck before moving on down his throat. He stopped again at Dean’s Adam’s apple, nipping gently at the skin there and making it bob as Dean swallowed thickly and groaned. Cas continued to trail kisses down the hunter’s body, licking here at the little v where his collarbones met then trailing his tongue up the collarbone itself before covering the raised handprint on Dean’s shoulder with the hand that made it, planting a careful kiss between the thumb and forefinger. Dean was reduced to making plaintive noises, alternating between whimpering moans and Castiel’s name as the angel left feather-light kisses down his sternum, hesitating just a moment to run his tongue around a nipple and lapping gently at the tip as it perked up. 

“Fucking _hell_ Cas,” Dean whined, not even caring how needy he sounded. 

Cas responded by pressing his hip into Dean’s cock, straining against his jeans, and humming against his skin as he continued down the hunter’s stomach. His wings spread, trembling, and Dean lifted his arms to grip the bone at the top of Cas’ wings, unconsciously pressing his fingers tightly into the feathers as he nearly lost his mind from the waves of pleasure rushing through his body. Cas hadn’t even _touched_ him yet and he felt like he was going to come in his pants like a fifteen year old. 

The touch of Dean’s hands on his wings seemed to break some kind of spell on Cas and the angel collapsed against Dean’s belly with a little cry. Dean wasted no time in taking advantage of this sudden pliability and tugged on Cas’ wings until he moved back up Dean’s body and nuzzled into his neck, pressing more gentle kisses to the soft, sensitive skin where his neck met his shoulder. Dean ran his fingers through the wing oil again, Cas whimpering as they brushed his uropygial gland, and began to tease Cas’ feathers softly as he had the night before. 

It was much more difficult with Cas’ weight on him, pinning him to the bed, but on the bright side he could feel every time Cas’ cock twitched against his leg when he stroked a particularly sensitive part of his wings, and the sensation was _awesome_. Cas was barely even trying to control his wings this time and they shivered under Dean’s touch, vibrating with unconcealed pleasure whenever he touched the little oil gland on Cas’ back and flaring out so widely that he was knocking things from the walls and tables around the room. 

Cas whined and wriggled under Dean’s ministrations, each little tug on a feather driving him wild and sending searing flames of pleasure straight to his groin. If possible it was even more intense than the night before because this time he could feel Dean beneath him, pressing back and leaving little fleeting kisses on his face and shoulder. Unknowingly, Cas keened quietly, squeezing his eyes shut as he whimpered with every caress. 

“Sit up,” Dean murmured eventually and Cas obeyed meekly. Dean was almost overwhelmed by the obedience of this immensely powerful being sitting before him, hands folded shyly over his raging erection and eyes averted from Dean’s own. He licked his lips as his breath came in wavering gasps; Cas could snap him in two more easily than blinking and here he was waiting for his next instruction. Dean surged forward and kissed Cas, almost chastely, just needing to feel those soft, pliable lips under his own for a moment. As he kissed his angel Dean pulled his hands aside and palmed his cock gently, making Cas moan into his mouth with desperate need. He quickly unbuttoned Cas’ jeans and helped him slide out of them, then removed his own and pulled Cas backwards onto his crossed legs, trailing kisses across Cas’ feather-covered back. 

Cas groaned loudly, his voice deep and thick with emotion, as he felt Dean’s cock press against him and unconsciously wriggled in the hunter’s lap, aching to feel more than that vague outline concealed by the thin fabric of their boxers. Dean stilled him with hands on his hips, not caring that he’d got oil _everywhere_ , kissing the back of his neck and running his fingers once more over Castiel’s wings until they trembled and Cas cried out.

“Hey Cas,” Dean murmured by the angel’s ear, tilting his hips so his dick pressed up into Cas’ ass and made him groan again, “want me to fuck you with your own oil?” His voice was quiet, almost purring as Cas put his hands on Dean’s knees.

“ _Yesss_ ,” Cas hissed, feathers fanning out as he struggled to control himself. It was all he could do not to pin Dean to the bed and slide the hunter’s length inside himself and fuck him senseless, but those strong hands caressing his wings were keeping him grounded, preventing him from taking any action that might draw them away from his feathers. 

Dean hooked his thumbs into Cas’ boxers and slid them off in one quick, practiced movement, discarding them on the floor with the rest of their clothing. Grinding up against his lover’s ass he curled one arm around the angel’s waist, pinning him to his body as he used the other hand to remove his own offending underwear. Cas cried out as he felt the heat of Dean’s skin against his own and Dean echoed him with a lust-filled grunt, Cas’ downy back pressed into his chest. Cas turned his head and caught Dean’s lips, kissing him and chewing on his bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth and making Dean moan loudly. 

Dean could feel the oil transferring from Cas’ back to his belly, dribbling down between them and sliding down between his legs to puddle on the bed beneath them. He had no idea how or why sexual arousal would cause this in Cas - it never had before - but it only intensified his own arousal. He thrust his tongue into Cas’ mouth and lapped at him for a moment, licking the roof of his mouth knowing it always got a groan from Cas. He wasn’t disappointed and Cas gave another wriggle as if begging Dean to get on with it. 

Breaking the kiss, Dean pushed Cas forward a little and ran his hand through the oil that was thoroughly spread across them both, gripping his dick in his hand and stroking himself gently to coat his length in the slippery liquid. He used the other hand to run down between Cas’ cheeks and tease the little ring of muscle he found there, feeling it pucker underneath his finger as Cas moaned in desire. 

“Dean, _please_ ,” Cas gasped and Dean slid one finger inside the angel, grinning at the way Cas trembled. Dean was glad neither of them were set on their bedroom roles, meaning Cas had done this often enough to know the drill and Dean soon had him relaxed with a second finger inside, scissoring gently. 

“You ready?” He asked softly, already knowing the answer but revelling in his rare opportunity to tease Cas mercilessly and Cas let out a dry sob. 

“Yes, Dean, fuck me _now_ ,” Cas let out another little sob, the sensations running through his body almost too much for him to bear. 

Dean pulled his hand away and lifted Cas, driving his cock into the angel’s ass slowly but with steady determination until Cas sat impaled on his length and trembling from his core to the tip of his wings. Before he tried to move Dean coated his hands in more oil and pressed his hands to the base of Castiel’s wings then ran his hands along them until his arms were spread out as far as they could reach along the quivering appendages, soft feathers tickling his skin as Cas keened and panted, his head whipping around as if he wasn’t sure where to look and eventually settling for resting his chin down on his chest, gasping for air. Dean had never seen Cas this aroused before and it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. 

He thrust upwards once, bracing himself on Cas’ wings to pull the angel down on himself and Cas almost screamed with the sudden pleasure. 

“Stop dicking around and _fuck me_ ,” he growled. Dean grinned and gave another languid thrust, pushing up slowly and coming back down with equal excruciating control, marvelling at the way Cas’ wings trembled under his fingertips. Cas cried out in half-frustration, half-pleasure and flexed his wings. “ _Dean,_ ” he begged and Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ wings.

“Tell me if I hurt you, Cas,” he said thickly then began to thrust in earnest, using Castiel’s wings to anchor himself and loving every squeaking cry the angel gave when he shifted his grip or flexed his fingers against the feathers. 

It was the most intense sex either of them had ever experienced, which was saying something given Dean’s prolific past. They both knew they weren’t going to last long; between Cas’ teasing of Dean at the start and Dean’s hands on Cas’ sensitive wings or one hand moving to his shoulder so the other could rub his uropygial gland gently, making the angel scream uncontrollably with the unimaginable pleasure that shot through his body. It wasn’t long before they were both panting each others name, Dean leaning forward to kiss the back of Cas’ neck as he thrust inside him.

As Dean leaned forward to kiss Cas he moved inside him, unwittingly angling so he hit the sweet spot inside the angel like a target and Cas cried out again. 

“Dean, I’m gonna-“ he said, hands curling into fists and Dean grinned, kissing his lover again.

“Let it go, Cas,” he retorted with a grunt and Cas did, coming with a wail when Dean ran one hand across his wing again. The feeling of Cas clamping down on him coupled with all the other sounds and sensations had him coming undone seconds later, making one last desperate thrust into Cas and filling him up with his come. 

They sat there a moment, panting and unable to think coherently enough to move. Cas didn’t care that both his front and back were sticky with semen and moaned with loss as Dean pulled out of him gently. He turned in one swift movement, kissing Dean hard and the hunter groaned again, curling one arm around Cas and using the other to stop himself being knocked backwards to the bed.

“Jeez Cas, keep that up and I’ll have to fuck you again, man,” he grumbled when the kiss was broken. Cas’ eyes twinkled mischievously and he leaned down again.

“Not exactly incentive to stop there, Dean.”

“Fair point,” Dean mumbled, kissing Cas back with equal passion, “but give me a few minutes to recover, yeah? We don’t all have your celestial stamina,” he laughed and Cas pulled back with a chuckle.

“Okay, I’ll go clean up,” he smiled, both of them knowing full well Cas didn’t need to shower. Dean took the hint and followed Cas into the bathroom, trailing fingers gently over ebony feathers as they squeezed into the shower stall, barely big enough for two full grown men even without wings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, you're all waiting for the Balthazar chapter, but I'm a tease so... sorrynotsorry ;)

Balthazar turned held his hands up towards Sam as if holding the taller man at bay with the gesture. 

“Now listen, gigantor, I don’t know what you think your brother’s playing at,” he started, backing away slowly as Sam moved around the table with an easy smile, “but I don’t really think- aah!” He gave another screeching cry, his wings flaring and shuddering. He’d been so focussed on Sam he’d forgotten about Kevin, who had quietly moved around the other side of the table and slipped his fingers up under Balthazar’s t-shirt, searching for the same sweet spot Dean had used to make him reveal his wings. 

Balthazar rounded on Kevin who looked back at him with a mischievous grin, rubbing the light coating of wing oil between his fingers experimentally. 

“Oh bloody hell, I forgot about the squirt,” he grumbled then made another little cry as Sam reached over and once more dragged a finger down one of Balthazar’s feathers. “For fuck’s sake, stop ganging up on me. Hold on,” he said and snapped his fingers. 

“Balthazar?” A curious voice spoke from behind Kevin and he whirled to see Samandriel standing there looking confused. “Why did you call me?” 

Kevin and Sam looked the young angel up and down; he was dressed in normal clothing this time, apparently having shed the Wiener Hut uniform in favor of less unusual attire. 

“I can’t handle the pair of them together, Castiel’s got some bloody stupid idea in their heads about wing grooming so we might as well let them get it out of their system so we can leave,” Balthazar said, his tone just barely on the pleasant side of annoyed. 

“Wing… grooming?” Samandriel raised an eyebrow and Balthazar tutted loudly. 

“Just… you take the little one, I’ll deal with monstro the giant moose here,” he shot back, grabbing Sam by the wrist and making as if to head out of the kitchen.

“Wait, I wanna see his wings too,” Sam said, his voice pleading. 

Without hesitating, Kevin closed the distance between him and Samandriel, slipping his hand around the angel’s back and pressing lightly to the raised bump he found there. Samandriel released the same uncontrollable scream as Balthazar and his wings flared out from his back, met with awed noises from Sam and Kevin. His were mostly pure white, not ivory or cream but the whitest white you could imagine. As they moved they shimmered with a metallic brightness and, looking closer, Kevin could see the end of each feather was tipped with gold. 

“Okay, you’ve seen his wings, can we go now?” Balthazar said impatiently, his wings shuffling in irritation. 

“Sure, yours are cooler anyway,” Sam said distractedly. 

“Thanks,” Samandriel retorted drily, holding himself up on Kevin’s arm as he regained his composure. 

“I think they’re gorgeous,” Kevin said quietly as Sam let Balthazar drag him from the room, “can I touch them?” 

Samandriel looked at Kevin and unconsciously licked his lips, drawing in a deep breath before answering. “Not in here, there’s not enough room,” he frowned.

“In the rec room then, we can sit on the couch?” Kevin looked like he was itching to touch the feathers in front of him, but patiently let Samandriel withdraw from him and smooth his rumpled shirt. 

“Okay.”

The two of them moved quickly, Kevin leading Samandriel through the bunker until they reached the large room Dean had remodeled into a recreation room for them all. On one wall was a huge TV with games consoles and a DVD player among other electronics on a stand underneath. The couch across from it was a ridiculous size and would probably fit about eight people, Kevin thought, though Dean and Cas usually slouched together on one end taking up more than half of the space. On the other side of the room were a couple of arcade machines and in the middle a full size pool table. The Winchesters had tried to teach him to hustle pool a couple of times, but he wasn’t very good at it. There was still a lot of empty space that none of them had gotten around to using yet, though Kevin knew Castiel was angling for board games and a card table. 

“This will do,” Samandriel said, taking a seat on the couch and shifting uncomfortably a few times until he settled, one wing tightly against his body so it wouldn’t brush against the back of the couch and the other loosely draped on the floor beside him. “I can switch sides when this wing is done,” he looked up at Kevin expectantly. 

“Uh… What do I have to do?” Kevin asked dumbly, feeling stupid and a little out of his depth. He wondered for a brief moment why Balthazar hadn’t called a _female_ angel for him, but then he remembered angels probably didn’t consider gender and decided getting to touch more angel wings was worth the questionable sexuality.

“Balthazar said you were interested in wing grooming,” Samandriel said patiently, paraphrasing, “so… Ah, my shirt,” he remembered and tugged it off over his head, dropping it to the floor in front of him while Kevin’s eyes bulged, wondering how he could do that without causing harm to his wings. 

Kevin settled down on the couch behind Samandriel and reached out a tentative hand to the light, downy feathers that covered the join where his wings met his back. Samandriel’s wings shuddered and he exhaled sharply, making Kevin pull his hand back. He didn’t want to _hurt_ the angel. 

“It’s fine, they’re just sensitive. Nobody but me has touched them before, it’ll probably take a bit of getting used to,” Samandriel explained quickly and Kevin returned his fingers to the feathers gently. 

“Okay, what now?” 

Instead of directing, Samandriel reached back and took Kevin’s hand gently in his own, reaching down to rub his uropygial gland and stifling a gasp at the sudden unfamiliar sensations that shot through his body to the tips of his wings. Once the oil was flowing freely - they would probably have to replace the couch cushions, Kevin realised - and Kevin’s hand was coated in it Samandriel shifted his wing and pressed Kevin’s fingers to the feathers within reach, mutely showing him how to separate and clean them with the oil. He repeated the action a few times until Kevin’s face showed complete understanding and then released the young man’s hand. 

“Ask if you have any questions,” Samandriel said quietly, his voice breathy, “and… don’t be discomfited by anything… As I say, they are very sensitive.”

Kevin nodded, a little in awe by both the magnificent wings he was being permitted to touch and by the obvious effect it was having on Samandriel, whose face was flushed and pupils slightly dilated. Samandriel quickly turned away and bowed his head, clenching his fists in his lap and flaring the free wing out so Kevin could clean it easily. 

Tentatively Kevin reached out and smeared the wing oil over his hand, rubbing both hands together until they were slick and trying to ignore how Samandriel tensed up when he ran his fingers over the little gland. When he was satisfied he had enough oil he began working through the feathers as Samandriel had taught him, starting with the long primaries at the end of the wing. He enjoyed running his hands over the velvet-soft feathers and watching them shimmer in his fingers, the golden tip reaching up over the rest of the white feather to leave a metallic sheen over the wings that rippled as Samandriel moved. The angel had good instincts and flared the feathers out whenever he could to make it easier for Kevin, though the human had to stop several times when Samandriel’s uncontrollable trembling became too disruptive. 

As he worked quietly he noticed the young angel’s breath hitching in his throat, coming in ragged gasps as he fought to keep himself under control. Kevin could only imagine the sensations running through Samandriel’s body, but if the little mewling sounds he was making were any indication he wasn’t exaggerating about his wings being _very_ sensitive. Kevin worked meticulously, trying not to draw attention to the reactions from the angel so as not to make him uncomfortable. It was strange, but he felt soothed by the grooming even though he wasn’t the recipient and the last thing he wanted was Samandriel to feel embarrassed and tell him to stop. Samandriel gave an odd, screeching cry when Kevin went back for more oil, about two-thirds of the way through his wing by now, and both his wings flared out so sharply that Kevin drew back in alarm, half leaning back on the couch, hands dripping oil on his own shirt as he drew them in towards his body.

The angel’s wings were shuddering uncontrollably now, giving Kevin the impression of someone sobbing or laughing though he could hear nothing but the ragged breaths of the angel and his own thudding heart. The latter realization surprised him and he took a second to consider himself while he waited for Samandriel to withdraw his wings. His own breath was quick and he swallowed thickly against the rush of arousal he felt as he let his eyes roam across the angel’s bared back, his wings and his bowed head. Kevin had always considered himself straight, but something about this situation seemed to transcend gender and he gulped again as those implications set in. He stayed very still, trying to regain control of his breathing and hoping that Samandriel couldn’t hear how his heart raced, until the angel shifted uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry about that, you can carry on,” he said quietly, shifting the mostly groomed wing until the dull feathers that weren’t yet coated in the light oil were exposed. 

Kevin swallowed a third time and sat up, gathering a little more oil in his hands and trying not to think of the damp patch on his belly where most of the last batch had run down his wrists and soaked into his t-shirt. Trying to distance himself from the situation, he began working on the last few alulas before moving on to the final group of feathers, the lesser coverts. When he reached the tiny feathers in the middle of Samandriel’s back he gathered more oil and began to stroke them gently, carding his fingers through them and drawing an extended moan from Samandriel that went right to his gut… or maybe just below, if he was being honest with himself. 

“Kevin,” Samandriel said with a sigh, “can… we take a little break,” his breathing was erratic and Kevin made a noise of assent, not quite trusting himself to speak at that point. He tried to tell himself he wasn’t turned on by Samandriel, but the truth was that having the angel sitting there moaning and mewling and _quivering at his touch_ was an intensely erotic experience so he was glad to cease the motion for a minute, though he couldn’t quite bring himself to pull his hand out of the fluffy feathers on Samandriel’s back just yet. 

The angel turned to look at him and Kevin was only a little surprised to see his pupils blown wide; it would have been less surprising if Samandriel hadn’t been practically panting at that moment in time. Their eyes met and they both swallowed in unison, Samandriel following it up with a deep, shaky breath as Kevin scooted a little closer. Samandriel’s wing lay across his lap and he ran his right hand over it, his left still resting gently in between his wings, and Samandriel’s eyes slid closed as he let out a breathy little ‘oh…’ of pleasure at the sensation. 

Kevin shifted again and Samandriel’s eyes opened, suddenly hyper-aware of the human that sat beside him. However, instead of seeming uncomfortable Kevin seemed quite at ease and his fingers tugged at the wing pinning him down, preventing him from moving any closer. Samandriel obligingly lifted it and allowed Kevin to scoot underneath, settling it down again behind him like a downy white blanket. Kevin’s breathing was coming almost as quickly as Samandriel’s now, though mostly due to nerves at what he intended to do next. He coughed and cleared his throat, placing one hand on Samandriel’s tightly folded in his lap, and the other on the angel’s back just above the sensitive uropygial gland. 

“Don’t… tell Dean and Sam about this,” he said shyly and Samandriel nodded in both agreement and consent as Kevin fixed him with a questioning look.

“If you don’t tell my brothers I won’t tell yours,” he murmured. 

Kevin closed the distance between them and tentatively kissed Samandriel’s lips, an unusually chaste gesture considering the intimacy of the grooming act. Samandriel responded, kissing him back equally nervously but with more desire and underlying urgency. He’d never felt these sensations before, preferring to admire humanity from afar rather than join them as Castiel did, and they were threatening to overwhelm him. Kevin deepened the kiss, lifting his hand to the back of Samandriel’s neck and interlacing their fingers on Samandriel’s leg at the same time. Samandriel turned, angling his body towards Kevin’s and putting his hand on the human’s thigh and draping his wings around them both, encasing them in a cocoon of white and gold. They kissed for a long time, their curious hands roaming each other, caressing gently and stroking through short, soft hair. Eventually Samandriel pulled back and gave a shy smile as Kevin’s fingers traced the outline of muscles on his stomach. 

“This seems a little unfair,” he said breathlessly and tugged gently on Kevin’s t-shirt. 

In an instant the young man had pulled the t-shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor with Samandriel’s and smiling as the angel took in his revealed skin, the toned musculature and short trail of hairs leading down into his waistband. Samandriel drew him closer, bringing their lips together once more and stroking Kevin’s bare skin reverently. 

Samandriel pulled Kevin into his lap and perched on the edge of the couch so his wings wouldn’t get crushed behind him, Kevin obligingly wrapped his legs around Samandriel’s waist and grinned as his calf brushed the sensitive oil gland at the base of his spine, making Samandriel moan loudly into his mouth and his wings shiver in delight. 

“I can’t believe how good that feels,” Samandriel breathed, leaning in for another kiss with his hands rested on Kevin’s hips. 

“Mmf,” Kevin mumbled his assent, darting his tongue across Samandriel’s lips until he parted them and then licking the roof of his mouth, drawing another groan from the angel.

“Humans are amazing,” he said, pulling Kevin tight against him so their chests were touching and both men gasped as their groins locked together causing friction. Kevin leaned down and kissed Samandriel again, rocking his hips gently just once and sliding his hands over the angel’s shoulders to slide his fingers into the sensitive feathers on his back. Samandriel moaned again and bucked up, craving more friction. Kevin slid his fingers through the feathers, enjoying the way the angel groaned into his mouth as he spread his arms wide to stroke as many feathers as he could. Samandriel threw his head back and gasped and Kevin leaned down to kiss his neck tenderly, trailing his fingers down until he moved his hands to Samandriel’s hips and rocked again. This time Samandriel hissed through his teeth, the combination of the stimulus from his wings and his confined erection becoming unbearable. Kevin smiled at him knowingly and quickly unbuttoned the angel’s jeans and his own, standing up for a moment to help them both shed their unwanted clothing, both jeans and boxers. 

When they were both naked Kevin slid back into Samandriel’s lap, bringing their hard lengths together and making the angel cry out in delight, his head lolling on his chest as he gasped. Kevin tipped his chin up and was surprised to see tears in the angel’s eyes, and kissed them away quickly before returning to taste Samandriel’s mouth again. Samandriel pulled away and looked up at him plaintively.

_“Please,”_ he begged, bucking upwards again and it was Kevin’s turn to gasp as the heated skin of their cocks touched and rubbed together. He curled his arms around Samandriel and pressed his fingertips to the oil gland, coating his hands with the oil again and then bringing his hand between them to grip them both in one strong fist. “ _Yesss,_ ” Samandriel hissed, thrusting into Kevin’s gentle pumping motion. 

Kevin’s body was on fire, every touch of the angel beneath him fizzing through him to his groin and he knew he was making the same sounds as Samandriel but he didn’t care. It just felt so _good_ to be wrapped in feathers, which Samandriel was trailing gently across his skin, and kissing soft, supple lips. He knew he wouldn’t last long but he tried to draw it out as long as he could for Samandriel’s sake. Before long, though, the angel was thrusting up to meet his fist and mewling in the most pathetic, desperate way. Kevin increased his speed, even though it almost sent him over the edge just from the _noises_ Samandriel was making, and it wasn’t long before Samandriel gasped loudly.

“I’m go-gonna, ah!” He cried out and thrust upwards, almost knocking Kevin from his lap as he came between them, Kevin following him soon after with an echo of his lustful cry. 

They kissed again for a long time, panting between kisses before Kevin finally drew back and frowned down at the mess between them. 

“Urgh, I don’t think we have anything in here to clean that up.” 

Samandriel beamed; now here was something _he_ could do. With a gentle caress he cleaned the mess from them both and Kevin grinned in delight. 

“Now _that’s_ cool,” he said genuinely, disentangling himself from Samandriel and stretching before realising he was still nude and blushing. He quickly retrieved his boxers and jeans, slipping into them with his back to Samandriel, who unashamedly checked his ass out, unbeknownst to him. “So, uh… I guess I better do that other wing?” 

Samandriel smiled at him and took his wrist, drawing him down to the other side of the couch. “That would be nice, thank you,” he said then leaned forward and kissed Kevin gently. “And thank you for… everything else, too.” 

He turned away and flared the remaining wing, not missing the flush that crossed Kevin’s face or the pleased smile that lit him up. 

“No problemos,” he replied as casually as he could then pressed his fingers to the uropygial gland again, eliciting not a scream or moan this time but instead a happy sigh as he started on the angel’s other wing. 

‘Well, there’s a first time for everything,’ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was SO HARD to write.
> 
> Firstly, I didn't really think when I included Kevin in the first chapter that I would have to pair him up and I really... I don't ship Kevin with anyone! XD He's just this loveable ball of adorable who I just want to be happy, but I haven't really got my head around who with yet... though after this chapter I think there might be something fizzling in the back of my mind now ^^;
> 
> Secondly, Kevin is only like... in his early 20's. I felt dirty thinking about pairing him with Balthazar, who seems so... *cough* experienced >.> I chose Samandriel because they're both cute and I thought they would have an adorable dynamic and I really had fun exploring it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I didn't absolutely cack it up, next week I will have the Balthazar/Sam chapter to post... I hope! I will do my best to write it as soon as possible, but I have also been asked for Sabriel wing kink so if you were hoping for that pairing do not despair! It is going to happen for sure ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _so so sorry_ to have kept you all waiting for so long! I hope this is good enough to make up for the wait. 
> 
> Balthazar is SO MUCH FUN to write. Sassy little shit, the number of times I had to delete things because I could hear him saying it but then went back saying to myself "no, don't disgust your readers Ehryn, they won't appreciate it, even if it's entirely Balthazar's fault."

Balthazar dragged Sam through the library and then stopped, looking from side to side before turning and looking up at him with an annoyed expression. “Well? Which way?” 

Sam laughed and pulled his wrist from the angel’s grip, crooking a finger at him and leading him wordlessly down the corridor to the other side of the complex. Pushing open his bedroom door he stood back and mockingly motioned for Balthazar to enter and the blond stalked inside without a word. Sam followed and closed the door behind him before yelping as he found himself pushed back against the door by soft, multicoloured feathers. He tried to struggle against them but was surprised to find that the wings were incredibly strong so he was pinned to the door quite helplessly. 

Balthazar fixed him with a mischievous look and closed on him, folding his wings up as he did but maintaining the pressure holding Sam to the door. Despite the flicker of fear he felt at the reminder of how powerful angels were Sam couldn’t help but marvel at the fluid way Balthazar moved, the wings an extension of himself that he used as simply as his arms or legs. When he was barely inches from Sam, Balthazar looked up at him and smiled wolfishly making Sam gulp.

“I don’t know what Cassie lets you get away with around here, but my wings, my rules. Understand?” Sam nodded at the quiet words, not trusting himself to respond. “Do you promise you’ll do exactly as I tell you?” Sam nodded again.

“I promise,” he croaked and Balthazar’s smile broadened. Sam’s heart plummeted - _what_ had he just agreed to. 

“Jolly good. Grooming then?” Balthazar suddenly released Sam and turned away, pulling off his v-neck to reveal the strong muscles of his back. Sam could see unusual muscle movements under his back where the wing muscles must join the normal human muscles of his vessel and his fingers itched to explore them. 

Balthazar stepped up onto the bed, facing the headboard, and dropped into a sitting position with his legs crossed. He lifted and spread his wings out wide, extending them as far as the small room would allow and tutting when his primaries brushed the walls on either side of him. His wings gave a little shiver, the feathers lifting and flaring in a way that reminded Sam of a Studio Ghibli movie they’d watched once with Charlie… well, maybe he’d watched them more than once. It wasn’t until he’d been standing with his jaw practically on the floor that he realised Balthazar was _peacocking_ , showing himself off for Sam’s enjoyment. 

With a short bark of laughter Sam shed his plaid shirt, leaving behind just the t-shirt he wore underneath so the sleeves wouldn’t get in the way, he rationalised to himself, and then hopped up on the bed behind Balthazar. 

“Can I touch them?” His voice was slightly breathless, awed, but he didn’t care. Ever since he’d first met Cas he was entranced by the realisation that angels were real, even if they had turned out to largely be complete dicks, and so having one sitting on his bed with his wings just begging to be touched was a little overwhelming.

“Please do,” Balthazar said calmly, “Dean mentioned grooming so when you’re done playing you can pretty them up for me too,” his voice was loaded with sarcasm.

“They don’t need to be prettied up, they’re already stunning,” Sam breathed, reaching out to put his hand on Balthazar’s back between where his wings protruded. To his surprise Balthazar shuddered at the touch, the shiver running through his vessel and all the way to the tips of his wings, feathers rustling quietly. He ran his hand to the left wing, tucking his thumb into the joint and putting his right hand on the other, mirroring the first. Balthazar shuddered again and his breath whooshed out at the unfamiliar, but not unwelcome, sensations. 

Sam rubbed his thumbs along the join of the wing to the back, Balthazar openly gasping as Sam mentally mapped the bones and muscles he felt beneath the feathers and skin. He took to his task with his usual meticulous way, wanting to learn everything he could about the magnificent being sat in front of him. Curling his fingers around the coracoid bone, surprised he remembered his high school anatomy lessons, he squeezed gently and was startled to hear Balthazar cry out.

“You can do _that_ again,” Balthazar said thickly and Sam obliged, making the angel’s wings flare and tremble under his fingertips. 

Moving along he mapped the skin and muscles before moving up to trail his fingers across the scapula, drawing another shuddering gasp from Balthazar before he curled his fist around the humerus further up the wing, being careful not to damage any feathers. The reaction was immediate, Balthazar tensed all over apart from a ripple that ran through his feathers and he released a sigh of enjoyment. Sam grinned at the back of the angel’s head and squeezed lightly, pressing his fingers into the skin and feeling how it trembled at his touch. 

Balthazar’s breath was coming quickly now and his hands were bunched in the blanket on the top of Sam’s bed, knuckles white as he clenched his fists unconsciously. As Sam traced his hands over the angel’s wings he gave voice to his pleasure unashamedly, throwing his head back and crying out when Sam tugged gently on a vivid orange feather then moaning down at his lap when a hand slipped under his wing and stroked through the soft feathers underneath. 

Sam stretched out, his knees complaining at having his long legs tucked together for so long, and put one leg on either side of Balthazar, shuffling closer to examine the feathers on his back now Sam’s long arms had finally reached their limit. He was surprised to see that the feathers seemed to form from the skin here rather than protruding from it like on the wings proper. It was almost like an illusion and he ruffled the feathers curiously, drawing another extended cry from the angel. He couldn’t help but chuckle at Balthazar’s vocalisations and he tensed under Sam’s hand.

“Something funny?” 

“No, well, yeah, just… Cas sat and calmly drank coffee and held a conversation while Kevin and I both pawed at his wings so either he has _crazy_ self-control or you have some kind of wing kink,” he laughed again, running his hands over the soft feathers gently.

“Castiel is dating your brother,” Balthazar snorted, “I’m sure he didn’t find you to touching him up to be stimulating because he doesn’t consider either of you romantically viable.” 

Sam paused and drew back. “That doesn’t mean you think _I’m_ romantically viable, does it?” 

“Sammy, _everyone_ is romantically viable. But no, I don’t think my brother would ever forgive me if I tried to start anything with you. Doesn’t stop us having a little fun though,” he twisted enough to catch Sam’s eye and leered at him. 

“Haha, sure,” Sam ran a finger down the middle of a secondary feather and Balthazar shivered in delight at his touch, “depends on your idea of fun.”

In one swift movement and a flurry of wings Sam found himself lying on his back, Balthazar having somehow twisted around between his legs so he was pinning Sam to the bed, hands on his shoulders. His wings were spread above him in a way that looked threatening, not at all the loose, carefree peacocking of before. The light shone through some of the feathers and Sam, inappropriately, let out a low whistle of awe before a tight pinch on one shoulder brought his attention back up to the angel on top of him. 

“Oh, no, no, no, Sammy, you made a promise. You specifically said you promise to do whatever I tell you, and if you break that I will leave in less than a heartbeat, do you understand?” His voice was soft, crooning and he leaned forward to say the words in Sam’s ear, pressing his bare chest to Sam’s clothed one. Sam nodded mutely in reply, not knowing what else to say, and Balthazar leaned up so he could see his face again. 

With a mischievous grin Balthazar lazily rocked his hips forward and Sam was suddenly very aware that the angel was hard and digging into his hip almost painfully. He felt his own dick twitch in response and just barely managed to avoid rolling his eyes at himself, knowing Balthazar would likely misinterpret the expression. He was disappointed in his body’s incapability to behave when faced with an attractive guy with a hard-on, having long since accepted the fluidity of his own sexuality far more easily than Dean did. He took a deep breath and released it, trying to calm his racing heart but Balthazar rocked again and Sam twisted in his strong grip, glaring up at him with his lips pressed together in a thin line. 

He hated to admit it, but there was something deeply arousing about being pinned down like this. Sam knew he was a huge guy and he worked out so he was strong, too, so this was a situation he never expected to be in. What he expected less was that he _liked_ it. 

“Now, isn’t this _fun?_ ” Balthazar teased, leaning down and ghosting his lips across Sam’s, drawing away when the human’s lips parted before diving back down to attack Sam’s lips with his own, licking into his mouth and letting Sam return the gesture gladly, enjoying the unfamiliar taste. Sam hummed in agreement, chasing Balthazar’s lips as the angel drew away just out of reach. “Ah, ah, ah,” Balthazar chastised him, curling his small frame up on Sam’s torso, somehow keeping him pinned down as the angel ran his fingers through his hair. 

Sam closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch, one hand on Balthazar’s hip and the other curled around his back while the smaller man carded his fingers through Sam’s hair over and over until Sam was relaxed and letting out soft, quiet hums of enjoyment at the light touch. He raised his hands and tangled his fingers into the smaller feathers on the underside of Balthazar’s wings, drawing a quiet cry from him as Sam mimicked his movements through the feathers until Balthazar’s hands stilled and he trembled slightly. Sam opened his eyes to see Balthazar’s were now shut, his eyebrows pinched together as he fought the sensations shooting through his body. With a sly smile, now Balthazar’s control had slipped, he managed to lean up and catch the angel’s lower lip between his teeth, drawing out another moan as Balthazar tightened his grip in Sam’s hair and kissed him hard, twisting his body so he was once again lying flat between Sam’s long legs, pressing their bodies together as they panted into each other’s mouth. Eventually Balthazar pulled back and began to trail kisses down Sam’s jaw and neck, licking and sucking here and there to moans of delight from the other man. When he began to suck a deep bruise into the sensitive skin where Sam’s neck met his shoulder he cried out and tightened his hands unconsciously in Balthazar’s feathers, practically pulling them out with the force of his reaction. Instead of snarling, though, Balthazar simply arched backwards and cried out, thrusting forward into Sam’s hip and whimpering at the delicious friction. 

And damn, if that didn’t just bring Sam all the way from moderately aroused to rock hard in a heartbeat, seeing the sarcastic, cocky angel coming undone while he pinned Sam to the bed… Sam gave a few experimental tugs at Balthazar’s feathers - not enough to pull them out but enough to make the angel take note and Balthazar’s eyes flew open to smoulder down at Sam with a lust-filled intensity that rivalled the way Cas looked at Dean. After an awkwardly long time, during which Sam found himself incapable of looking away, Balthazar finally seemed to come to his senses and drew back, releasing Sam from the weight that kept him pinned to the bed. Turning away he flared his wings out again, crossing his legs and breathing deeply to get himself under control.

“That was, uh…” Sam said quietly, “wow.” 

Balthazar didn’t reply so Sam scooted forward, curling his long legs around the slender angel and running his hands gently across his wings until he saw his shoulders droop as Balthazar relaxed. With a cheeky grin, Sam pressed his lips to the angel’s neck at the top of his spine then across his shoulder, shuffling even closer until he was pressed up as close as he could, knowing Balthazar would be able to feel his hard-on against his ass. The wings protruding from Balthazar’s back hindered Sam getting as close as he’d like and suddenly he felt the need to have those soft feathers touching his skin so he hurriedly pulled off his t-shirt, discarding it off the side of the bed and curling his arms around Balthazar, pulling him into his lap as the almost-boneless angel gave a quiet cry of protest.

“You’re the boss, Balt,” Sam mumbled against the skin of his shoulder, “I’ll do whatever you tell me.” 

“R-really? Cause you s-seem to be getting a bit ah! Ahead of yourself,” Balthazar panted, one wing flaring and quivering uncontrollably while Sam nuzzled at the other, stroking it with his free hand while he curled the other arm around Balthazar to keep him in place.

Sam made a negatory noise but didn’t cease his motions, splaying his hand out on Balthazar’s stomach, his little finger just barely edging down into his waistband. “You just say what you like,” Sam mouthed at the feathers and tugged one vivid scarlet quill with gentle teeth, making Balthazar cry out again. 

“F-fuck,” Balthazar stammered, squirming in Sam’s lap and feeling the human’s erection dig into the soft flesh of his backside. “You’re too bloody good at that,” he grumbled. 

“You’re pretty vocal,” Sam mused, tensing his fingers on Balthazar’s stomach and making him moan again, “it’s not hard to work out what you like.” 

Balthazar had no answer for that so he contented himself to drift on a hazy wave of pleasure, each of Sam’s touches against his skin or feathers sending lightning bolts of sensation through his body and deep down to his groin where his cock was painfully constricted by his tight jeans. Sam’s fingers slowly dipped into his waistband and as he got lower he hummed in surprise, realising that under his skinny jeans Balthazar wore no underwear. 

“What? You try fitting pants on under jeans this tight,” Balthazar grumbled breathlessly to the unspoken remark. 

“Nothing, I like it,” Sam said, withdrawing his hand to undo Balthazar’s button, “but you must be in agony,” he mused, leaning up to kiss the back of the angel’s neck again as he cupped him through his jeans, slowly pulling down the zip with his thumb as he pressed his fingers to Balthazar’s erection. 

The angel gasped at the unexpected pressure and then moaned in relief as Sam pulled him free of his jeans, curling those long fingers around his length and giving him a few gentle strokes. Balthazar shifted to his knees, pressing himself back into Sam and tucking his legs back as far as he could as his hands flew down between his own legs to fumble with Sam’s button and zipper. Sam continued his gentle, distracting caress and eventually Balthazar snarled in frustration, flicking his fingers irritably and suddenly they were both naked. 

A gasp fell from the angel’s mouth before he could bite it back as he saw the sheer size of Sam, jutting up unashamedly between his legs. Balthazar licked his lips and ran a finger up the underside of Sam’s length, stroking the bead of pre-come at the tip and smiling as Sam moaned at the touch. 

“Fucking hell, you’re _huge_ ,” he breathed and felt Sam laugh against his back. 

“Proportionate,” Sam managed as Balthazar gripped him tightly and gave an experimental tug.

“You don’t say.” 

They sat like that for a while, Balthazar supporting himself on his knees as they stroked each other with teasing gentleness. Occasionally he twisted around to catch Sam’s lips with his own, kissing him hard and nipping at his lips until they were bruised and bleeding then healing them with a flick of his tongue. 

“Dick,” Sam said after a particularly vicious bite.

“Oh yes, thank you for reminding me,” Balthazar chirped, his breathlessness mostly ruining his attempt at casual banter. In an instant he had somehow changed their positions, pushing back until he was sat on Sam’s chest with the bigger man lying pinned to his bed - again - while Balthazar held him between his thumb and forefinger, admiring the length with appreciation. “If only I didn’t know my brother would literally kill me for fucking you, I’d love to feel this monster cock inside me,” he murmured wistfully, his tongue lashing out to pick up a bead of pre-come from the tip and making Sam thrash his head back at the pleasure. 

Since Balthazar had basically sat his ass down on Sam’s chest in such a way he was both effectively pinned and completely unable to get his revenge, Sam slid his hands up Balthazar’s back and grabbed hold of his wings with an almost painfully tight grip. He smiled as Balthazar moaned and rocked his hips, bringing his own erection sliding into contact with Sam’s chest even as he lapped at the tip of the hunter’s. This was going to end up being a game, they realised, of who could drive the other wild faster. 

Balthazar closed his lips around Sam’s head, sucking expertly and lapping with his tongue as Sam growled and ran his fingers through the downy feathers on Balthazar’s back before spreading both hands to the side to begin worrying at the longer feathers further out. He mentally cursed that he couldn’t reach the long, midnight primaries at the tip but was pleased as the feathers flared and quivered at his touch. It took all Sam’s self control not to thrust up into Balthazar’s mouth as the angel sucked him deep, his hand wrapped around the base as he simultaneously jacked and sucked him until Sam thought he was going to lose his mind. 

In retaliation he slid his hand down Balthazar’s back until he found the little uropygial gland that had thus far gone almost completely neglected and pressed a thumb to it experimentally. Balthazar cried out so forcefully around his cock he thrust forward instinctively at the vibration and Balthazar pulled back a tiny bit to keep from being choked. Sam grinned and rubbed the gland again, more forcefully this time as he recognised that Balthazar liked things hard and intense. Oil wept out all over his hands and dribbled down the angel’s back to pool on Sam’s chest. Balthazar pulled back, releasing Sam’s dick from his mouth with a pop and his wings flared as he twisted to glare at the man in irritation.

“Oh, that’s how we’re going to play it, is it?” His voice was low and thick with barely-contained arousal; Sam responded by pressing his fingers to the gland again and Balthazar hissed before returning to Sam’s twitching length between his fingers. 

With a sly grin he opened his mouth and engulfed Sam again, taking him in deeper than he had before and Sam cried out at this new sensation. He fumbled, tangling one hand in the feathers of Balthazar’s wing and the other curling around the angel’s waist to take him in a slick, oil-covered hand as Balthazar somehow continued to slide slowly down Sam’s cock. Sam held very still, the feeling of Balthazar’s hot mouth on him overriding all other sensations and requiring absolute self control not to thrust up into that wet heat and choke the poor guy. Somehow Balthazar took him all the way to the root, how Sam had no idea, and then rested there, saliva pooling around his lips and escaping slightly to dribble down onto Sam’s balls. Sam’s body trembled with want, _need_ , just anything to battle the intensity of his arousal. The fingers laced into Balthazar’s wing convulsed suddenly, tightening around feathers and tugging them sharply and making the angel moan loudly at the pleasure/pain sensation, which in turn made Sam cry out and thrust just slightly deeper into the angel’s throat. Balthazar unconsciously swallowed, trying to rid his mouth of so much excess saliva. This proved too much for Sam whose orgasm ripped through him like an explosion behind his eyes, making him see stars as he screamed his pleasure. Balthazar drank down every drop and rocked into Sam’s fist, chasing his own release before finally crying out and trembling in Sam’s arms as he came in heated streams all over Sam’s stomach. They both lay there, panting and weary but sated in ways they couldn’t have imagined, for long minutes before Balthazar shifted and rolled off Sam, cleaning them both up with a flick of his fingers. 

“Holy shit, Balt, where’d you learn to do that?” Sam gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

Balthazar chuckled but didn’t answer, knowing Sam didn’t mean the cleanup trick. He flipped over, uncomfortable lying on his wings, and stretched out on Sam’s bed languorously. 

“I’ll give you fifteen minutes to recover, then I believe you owe me a wing grooming,” Balthazar said, his voice sleepy, “don’t worry about a repeat, I’m reasonably sure I’ll be good for nothing for _days_.” 

Sam laughed, sitting up and running a hand across the soft feathers trailing off the edge of his bed. “Sure thing, I’m gonna put some pants on,” he said, tugging a feather playfully and earning himself a pathetic swat from the boneless angel. 

“Whatever, just make it snappy,” Balthazar growled.

Fifteen minutes later they were both fast asleep, unable to fight the post-orgasmic haze any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I find smut to be incredibly difficult to write most of the time and I have to be in a certain frame of mind to pull it off (haha, pull it off *snigger*) and I have _not_ been there lately, hence the fluff I've been uploading recently. ^^; 
> 
> Hopefully the break will help prevent your attention being drawn too much to the fact that I basically use the same dozen-or-so phrases on repeat... I am not an inventive smut writer *giggles* I find men kind of gross to be honest so I have to be very imaginative and that makes my writing stagnate because I'm too busy trying to find ways to phrase things that don't make me cringe to realise that I've just said the same thing four times *laughs* Forgive me, I'm working on improving.
> 
> Oh, and for those wondering, yes I am working on a Sabriel follow-up fic, as I promised a few people I would ;) So there's at _least_ one more instalment in this 'verse to come ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Balthazar's wings are based on that incredible Tumblr gif of the rainbow wings ;)
> 
> Tumble with me (ooh la la!) on Tumblr! On my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
